1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical apparatus, a cooling system therefor, and electric vehicle inverter apparatus, and more particularly to an inverter apparatus characterized by the liquid path structure in the power circuit part in a liquid-cooling inverter.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of a conventional electric apparatus having a liquid path including a space for allowing a cooling medium for cooling a heating member to flow therein, for example, a conventional liquid-cooling inverter, an inverter as shown in FIG. 8 in JP-A 10-22428, is known in which a plurality of rows of fins is formed on the surface of a module's substrate adjacent to a cooling medium chamber, in which the fin rows are arranged with the direction from the inlet of the cooling medium flow toward the outlet thereof being the longitudinal direction, and in which the fins are formed as a contiguous sequence of fins in the flow direction of the cooling medium. In such a case, it is also known that, because the width of the cooling medium chamber is wide with respect to that of the cooling medium flow inlet, an accumulating part for the cooling medium is formed between the cooling medium flow inlet and the cooling medium chamber, in order to ensure a uniform flow rate of the cooling medium in the cooling medium chamber for achieving uniform cooling.